harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Unidentified boy who attended Charm School
House Doesn´t he attend the Sorting Ceremony?--Rodolphus 08:33, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Identity If he is a Slytherin, he's either Theodore Nott or Blaise Zabini, isn't he? Do we have any information on Mr Nott's house?--Rodolphus 15:38, March 6, 2011 (UTC) The Notts have been pure-bloods for centuries, so I´d say he should be Blaise, whose father's identity was never given. He could be a muggle-born or half-blood. Unless Mr Nott is an example of a Hufflepuff DE.--Rodolphus 15:41, March 6, 2011 (UTC) :Unfortunately, the House of Mr. Nott is never directly given. If it were, this character would be easy to identify as one of those two characters. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 17:57, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Hm, Blaise has dark skin, but the game developers may not have known this. Do we have other hints to exclude one of the two? Nott seems to dislike Muggles when he laughs about Hermione in HBP. Blaise only dislikes blood traitors like Ginny if I´m right. --Rodolphus 18:04, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Nott was one of the first DEs. Didn´t Dumbledore state that the first DEs were Tom Riddle's Slytherin friends? This should confirm that Nott and Dolohov were Slytherins. And, by conclusion, that this boy is Zabini. --Rodolphus 18:58, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Bumping--Rodolphus 18:01, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Bumping. Could the unidentified Slytherin student from the films be based on him? The film was released considerably later, but he looks similar. This would be further evidence, as Rowling has stated that Theodore wasn´t a member of Draco's gang.--Rodolphus 13:46, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Bumping--Rodolphus 10:34, April 18, 2011 (UTC) What do the others say?--Rodolphus 08:07, April 19, 2011 (UTC) :I think that's a bit of a stretch. I don't think the filmmakers would have the trouble to recreate a character who had two or three lines in the GameBoy Colour video game that no one (except us, of course =D ) would remember. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 14:45, April 19, 2011 (UTC) What about the "first DE's were Slytherins" statement. Didn´t Dumbledore state this in HBP. And Rowling stated that Draco respected Theodore- He loathed the other houses. Is this further evidence?--Rodolphus 14:58, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Dumbledore said that Riddle gathered a motley collection of friends, and that they became the first Death Eaters. He never said that they were exclusively Slytherins. The group of boys who attend Slughorn's supper are all Slytherins in the film, but J.K. doesn't say that this is so in the book. 15:10, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Zabini Rowling has now stated that Hufflepuff didn´t produce any dark wizards. This page should then be merged with the Zabini page, shouldn´t it?--Rodolphus (talk) 12:01, October 13, 2012 (UTC) :I believe the line was something like "virtually spotless record." That's not a blanket exclusion. ProfessorTofty (talk) 12:17, October 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Why couldn't he have been a sixth Slytherin boy? Does he have to be either Nott or Zabini? SorenaJ 13:49, October 13, 2012 (UTC) :::Sounds entirely possible to me. I don't see how we can make any assumptions. ProfessorTofty (talk) 14:47, October 13, 2012 (UTC)